This invention relates generally to cable or wire tie strap devices for securely wrapping and retaining one or more elongated components such as conductive wires or cables or the like in a relatively neat and confined bundle. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved cable tie including a buckle designed for quick and easy assembly with a flexible strap of selected length, and further wherein the strap can be formed from a plastic material or the like chosen for compatibility with use in a relatively high temperature environment.
Cable or wire tie strap devices are generally known in the art, and typically comprise a molded plastic construction including an elongated strap component formed integrally at one end thereof with a buckle component. An opposite or free end of the elongated strap has a cross sectional size and shape for sliding reception through an open channel formed in the buckle, with a toothed pawl or the like within the buckle engaging a succession of serrated ratchet teeth formed along the length of the strap to accommodate one-way or unidirectional displacement while preventing strap withdrawal through the buckle channel. With this construction, the free end of the strap can be wrapped about one or more elongated components such as a plurality of conductive wires or the like, and then drawn through the buckle with a selected tension force for securely retaining the wires in a compact bundle.
In some environments of use, such as an aerospace or aircraft application, the cable tie can be subjected to elevated temperatures sufficient to adversely affect the structural integrity of the cable tie by softening and/or partially melting the molded plastic material. More particularly, cable ties are commonly formed by injection molding of a thermoplastic material such as nylon plastic, but such materials tend to lose structural integrity and become somewhat rubbery or melt when exposed to elevated temperatures on the order of about 400-450° F., as may be encountered in a variety of aircraft and/or aerospace applications. When this occurs, the molded teeth formed on the flexible strap and/or the pawl formed on the buckle can lose strength resulting in undesirable loosening and/or potential failure of the cable tie. Attempts to form the cable tie from alternative plastic materials having improved structural properties at elevated temperatures generally have not been successful, due in part to difficulties in molding such materials to include the requisite surface details such as the pawl and teeth.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for further improvements in and to cable tie devices, particularly with respect to providing a cable tie suitable for use in an elevated temperature environment. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.